Обсуждение участника:Steel Nomad/Archive 6
Точки и шаблон С новым ником. Заметил, что вы периодически убираете точки из шаблона цитат, возник вопрос: зачем?. Есть задумка уменьшить по ширине шаблон примечания. Хочется укоротить его и сделать его наподобии такого. Вы можете такое сделать?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:36, августа 9, 2016 (UTC) : Спасибо. По правилам, точка ставится не внутри кавычек, а за их пределами, то бишь в нашем случае совсем не нужна. Можно сделать шаблон «Примечание» компактнее, используя, например, конструкцию — создаст список из двух колонок. Или взять шаблон . --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 18:05, августа 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Проверил, вспомнил про действие Scrollbox'а, понравилось. Буду внедрять, чтобы страница не расползалась из-за ссылок на 20 страниц) Спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:12, августа 21, 2016 (UTC) Ещё курьер Доброго! Хотелось чтобы вы по возможности запустили своего бота на тотальное переименование Курьера в «Курьер (персонаж)» в статьях, поскольку в списках Теодорико числится ещё один Курьер-персонаж с ID 001243C5. Хотел подготовиться для создания неоднозначности.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:35, сентября 7, 2016 (UTC) : Попробуем. Наверно, правильнее назвать статьи «Курьер (Fallout: New Vegas)» и «Курьер (Fallout 4)». --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 10:58, сентября 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Если что, могу я своим ботом потопаться. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:58, сентября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, у меня пока нет времени. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:19, сентября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: Первый кусок сделан. Осталось 2000 1800 1700 статей... --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:25, сентября 14, 2016 (UTC) Шаблон Броня ФО4 Привет. А можно я внесу небольшое предложение по шаблону брони ФО4, мне кажется целесообразным добавить туда 2 строки, потому что есть строка СУ (сопр. урону), поэтому вполне возможно добавить ещё 2 строки СЭ (сопр. энергии) и СР (сопр. радиации), ну чтобы всё в одну строчку не пихать. Заранее большое спасибо Mrs danka (обсуждение) 06:13, ноября 6, 2016 (UTC) : Не надо, думаю. Лучше использовать иконки урона, такие как , , для баллистического , электрического и защиты от радиации, соответственно. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 08:30, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :: Ой, про иконки я и не знала. спс, за наводку, мне просто в одну строчку всё пихать не очень нравится. Mrs danka (обсуждение) 08:37, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: Привет, это опять я))) По тому же шаблону, может там всё же сменить заголовок "Местонахождени'я'" на "Местонахождени'е'", а то я через раз вспоминаю букву поправить. Заранее большое спасибо. Mrs danka (обсуждение) 07:05, ноября 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: Что-то я не нахожу строку «Местонахождение» в самом шаблоне. Или речь об этом. —Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:19, ноября 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Я наверно не очень правильно выразилась, извиняюсь, в самой карточке, когда тыкаешь "создать новую статью" и потом во вкладке выбираешь "Броня и одежа" и вот там эти местонахождениЯ. Mrs danka (обсуждение) 07:24, ноября 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Сделано. —Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:26, ноября 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::: : Ещё раз большое спасибо))) Mrs danka (обсуждение) 07:28, ноября 20, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 Приветствую! Прошу заглянуть сюда, необходимо посоветоваться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:05, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 — финал Акция официально закрыта. Спасибо за участие! : Благодарю, однако мой вклад в акцию минимальный. —Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:45, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Он имеет место быть, да и во всём остальном - Вы, что называется - на горе!:) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:51, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) С днём рождения! Желаю вам быть здоровым, счастливым и быть умницей. Спасибо за ваш вклад на Убежище. Надеюсь, что сегодня я повеселюсь за нас двоих) 15px|User:ExplorerSmaily|link=User talk:ExplorerSmaily--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:07, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) : Спасибо большущее! —Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:45, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Э, даже не дали втиснуться в ваши стройные ряды. Я тоже поздравляю! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:32, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Присоединяюсь к Поздравлениям! Желаю здравствовать и процветать!!! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:52, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Уважаемый товарищ, позвольте поздравить с наступившим Днём Рождения и пожелать успехов и счастья! Был рад сотрудничать с Вами здесь)) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:49, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) Парк Христофора Колумба Приветствую! Парк Христофора Колумба русификаторы перевели как Набережная, и сейв сохраняется с тем же именем. Предлагаю добавить в статью информацию про это. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:20, ноября 26, 2016 (UTC) : Нет, это не так. Если ввести консольные команды tmm 1 и 001c26c2.enable, можно увидеть, что локация названа как Парк Христофора Колумба. Набережная — это зона как и Финансовый квартал или Театральный район. —Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 15:23, ноября 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо за разъяснение, значит Набережная район Бостона со своей зоной загрузки.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:35, ноября 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ага, так оно и есть. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 26, 2016 (UTC) Викификация Приветствую. Если вы обладаете необходимыми знаниями, устраните пожалуйста проблему, описанную ниже. Пример выбран случайно. В шаблоне «Примечания» не отрабатывается викификация: если в обычном тексте страницы ввести Команда Догу (запись), то после сохранения страницы получится Команда Догу, что ожидаемо приведёт на страницу «Команда Догу», а вот в тегах так и останется Команда Догу (запись), то есть ссылка останется нерабочей. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) : Викификация в шаблонах не поддерживается. Попробуйте выделять текст внутри скобок шаблона, не выделяя самих скобок. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 11:31, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Мы правильно друг друга понимаем и ведём речь про автоматическую викификацию, не про ручную? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:34, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Я про автомат. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 11:37, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Ок, я тоже. Тогда почему подобные примеры отрабатывают, например в шаблоне «Находки»? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:40, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: У меня в Находках викификатор не срабатывает, приходится текст вручную выделять и жать кнопку викификатора. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 11:41, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) :: И у меня так. Но если создать записи, как я указал выше и, ничего больше не делая, записать страницу, то в шаблоне «Находки» викификация случится, а в «Примечаниях» нет. Кнопку «Викификатор» я не трогаю в данном случае. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:44, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) UPD: Насколько я знаю, преобразование XXX (YYY) в XXX при сохранении страницы — это стандартный функционал «движка» Википедии. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:50, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ну, остаётся сослаться на баг движка при использовании внутри шаблонов <> . --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:17, декабря 10, 2016 (UTC) Охранник каравана Не понял повода для удаления. Перепроверил в ГЭККе, только откуда брал данные на неё — вроде подходит.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:12, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) : Хотел добавить в описании правки причину, но не туда нажал. Вообще, это болванка, или шаблон для подгонки характеристик охранников каравана. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 18:15, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Может быть следовало упомянуть эту охранницу в заметках? Хоть и болванка, но перс с таким же названием, что и у других четверых охранников.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:25, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: По-моему, не надо. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 18:32, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) :::: Интересно, а что она делает в самой игре? Перенесу-ка лучше в обсуждение к статье сведения про неё.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:13, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Писал же, с помощью этого персонажа идёт формирование характеристик всех охранников каравана. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 20:58, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to use the Christmas/New Year-wishes-tradition, to thank those around me who kept this wikia and daily life more fun for me during the past year. Everything just seems so normal and evident that we are here almost every day, yet it's very worthwhile to consider for a moment how wonderful it is to have people like you on the Wikia, making editing a lot more enjoyable. I would also like to use this opportunity to wish a happy and healthy new year for you and everyone around you who is dear to you. I hope you'll have a great and healthy new year in which all your wishes may come true! -[[User talk:Peace'n Hugs| Greets ]] Peace'n Hugs (talk) (blog) 00:35, января 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thahk you! And Happy New Year to you too. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:29, января 8, 2017 (UTC) Гравированная зажигалка Привет! Хотелось бы узнать причину, удаления файла из этой статьи . --Veteran NCR (обсуждение) 06:54, января 27, 2017 (UTC) : Эта зажигалка используется только для поджига динамита, гравированная же имеет игровую модель сигареты. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 08:03, января 27, 2017 (UTC) Особый презент Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel images Do I understand it correctly that you use a PS2 emulator to play Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel on a PC? If it's not too difficult I'd like to try it myself, we still have a lot of images that need improvement for the game. I have the original disk. If you think you can explain how you do it, perhaps we can chat about it. Jspoel : Ok, I've got the program installed (took some effort, I missed a few .dll files and had to search). Next to that, I've got the bios and have the FOBOS game converted to an ISO file. Everything like you see here. The game starts but I'm having trouble playing it, the keyboard doesn't work, only the arrow key which I can only use the browse the languages. It doesn't respond to the Enter key. I've tried reconfiguring it with Lily-pad but it still doesn't respond to other keys. What do you use, a gamepad? If you can give some more help there it would be great. My intention at the moment is to replace to poor quality images like the misc item images, keys etc. I'm very happy with your images, so keep them coming if you can! Jspoel :: I use a common keyboard. You can configure LilyPad manually. Main window/Config/Controllers/Plugin settins/Pad 1. My settings: 250px|right. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 15:21, февраля 18, 2017 (UTC) Саундтреки Привет! А что не так с саундтреками? --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 10:38, марта 19, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую! youtube-player давно уже не поддерживается и не работает на Wikia. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 11:02, марта 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Спасибо за инфу, прошло мимо меня! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:45, марта 19, 2017 (UTC) Модератор контента Решение принято, страницу заявок подшаманил. Если ещё не остыли — прошу ознакомиться и таки подать заявочку. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:40, марта 27, 2017 (UTC) Fallaut 4 78.104.162.199 19:40, мая 17, 2017 (UTC)смешной баг в фаллаут 478.104.162.199 19:40, мая 17, 2017 (UTC) Возможно уже известный баг, но я сегодня только обнаружил. Мне лично он очень понравился. Получается некий вечный двигатель и активный сувенир для полки. Короче нужно бейсбольный мяч положить на изоленту ))) Когда мячик попадает в отверстие, то сразу начинает крутиться ���� Живой и мёртвый Заметил это. Я опирался на техпараметры и факт того, что некоторые персы в некоторых вариантах своего ID представлены в игре в виде нежильцов. Если что, я проставил такие категории мертвяков к некоторым жителям Тенпенни-Тауэр, мародёрам и много к кому ещё.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:53, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) : Довольно-таки странно, что один и тот же персонаж указывается в двух категориях: и живой и мёртвый. Так то подразумевается, что мёртвый персонаж при первой с ним встречи предстаёт в виде трупа или того, что от него осталось. По поводу разных id, тут я и не знаю, что и сказать. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 10:43, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Да и вообще нужна ли категория «Мёртвые персонажи». Может её того … в утиль. ::: Это хорошая мысль. Я тоже считаю, что эта категория излишняя только усложняющая навигацию. Да и этой категории нет даже в нюкапедии.--One.pretorius (обсуждение) 11:24, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) :::: Кстати вариант, почему бы и не в утиль. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:55, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Товарищи, как автор категории "Мёртвых..." спешу напомнить, что она создавалась не для персонажей, становящихся трупами в процессе игры, а для персонажей, изначально лежащих в игре в виде трупа. Так что не стоит списывать её в утиль, нужно просто зачистить из неё исходно живых. Мы же не будем добавлять в неё Создателя только потому, что в ходе квеста вынуждены убить его? --Korney San (обсуждение) 18:13, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Поддерживаю Korney San. Изначально мёртвых персонажей в играх полным полно, и в эту категорию ИМХО должны попадать именно такие (изначально мёртвые) персонажи. К примеру тот же Джонас, Алистер Тенпенни не входят в категорию мёртвых персонажей, ибо изначально живы, но могут умереть/умирают по ходу сюжета. To Steel Nomad и ExplorerSmaily: Всего в редакторе 3 «Джонаса» и следовательно 3 ID. Первый ID (CG02Jonas) это Джонас во время квеста Быстрое взросление. Второй ID (CG03Jonas) это Джонас во время квеста Будущее в тумане. А третий ID (CG04Jonas) как раз и есть тот самый «мёртвый» Джонас, в квесте Побег. Именно у этого ID соответствующие реплики и наличие в инвентаре Весточки от отца. ИМХО просто можно под этим id указать что это мёртвый Джонас, не занося в категорию его самого; также и с другими персонажами подобного типа. --Captain MacMillan (обсуждение) 19:50, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) Яма и Основная категория Приветствую! Саппорт Фэндома в лице некого Юрия (спасибо ему) решил проблему с Основной категорией: «''Она была и-за того, что страница называлась Портал: ещё до того, как было создано пространство имён с таким названием. И после переименования категория пропала''». Остался вопрос с «Ямой» — вы случайно не помните, на какой странице она появилась? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:58, октября 31, 2017 (UTC) : К сожалению, не помню. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 09:45, ноября 1, 2017 (UTC) Броня и одежда Привет))) Я вот что про про броню и одёжку подумала, может в подразделах, где нижняя одежда/шлемы/шляпы и тд. разместить и броню/одежду из Фар-Харбор и Ядер-Мира? В хламе же внесён хлам из дополнений.--Mrs danka (обсуждение) 04:37, ноября 9, 2017 (UTC) : Доброго времени суток! Да, конечно, нужно. Ведь в статьях «Броня и одежда Fallout 3» и «Броня и одежда Fallout: New Vegas», помимо основной игры, есть также одежда из дополнений --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 10:18, ноября 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Да примерно так, я когда дописывала недостающую одежонку, хотела ещё упорядочить по алфавиту, но сейчас уж не полезу, дабы не быть проклятой))) Или как вариант в подкатегориях отдельно прописать по аддонам, как в хламе и предметах. И всё же в Ф4 нагляднее с картинками получается))) лично мне так гораздо больше нравится, чем в Ф3 и ФНВ. О, ещё вспомнила, комбинезон стрелка надо в комбинезоны внести, он точно есть в игре. --Mrs danka (обсуждение) 12:51, ноября 9, 2017 (UTC) Спасибо Спасибо за «Старателей»! Так аккуратно всё оформили.:) Если для уточнения понадобятся сведения из Г.Э.К.К., можно к Вам обращаться? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:33, ноября 10, 2017 (UTC) : Хорошо. Помогу чем смогу. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:06, ноября 11, 2017 (UTC) FoS Ещё раз здравствуйте. Теперь могу рассказать подробнее о текстах. Открываете resources.assets в UnityAssetsExplorer и ищете самый большой файл типа «-цифра ()». Сейчас, если я не ошибаюсь, это resources_10089.-8. Извлекаете его и можете открыть любым текстовым редактором (чего делать не рекомендую). Лучше всего использовать Notepad++. Кодировку, если Вы хотите видеть русский текст, выбрать «UTF-8 без BOM». И всё. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:01, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) Голодиски vs заметки Привет. Созданные вами заметки/голодиски, выставленные на удаление, относятся к терминалам, у которых нет статей. Поэтому я бы пока не стал их удалять. Может переименовать статью в формат «ХХХ — записи в терминалах» и её соответствующим образом оформить? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:36, ноября 20, 2017 (UTC) С 5-ой годовщиной Заселения в Убежище! left|thumb|250px|Поздравляем, житель Убежища! Благодаря условиям, созданным компанией Волт-Тек, а также Вашей неугасимой любознательности и исключительной приверженности серии Fallout и нашему Убежищу, Вы по прежнему с нами!!!--Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 30, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо! --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:12, января 6, 2018 (UTC) Епископ Дефкон Здравствуйте. Бродя по ссылкам, я зацепился глазом за такое несоответствие: «Defcon is the second son of T-Minus» и «I am Defcon the second, son of T-minus». И в звуковом файле Файл:FOT Defcon IAmDefconTheSecond.ogg актёр «ставит запятую» после «'the second'». Так он второй сын или второй Дефкон? Мне не попадались «номерные» епископы, и в этом случае нужно было писать «'the Second'» или даже «'The Second'», как мне кажется. Вы всяко лучше меня знаете английский, хотелось бы знать Ваше мнение. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:49, января 7, 2018 (UTC) : Я ориентировался на файл локализации MIS_11_Speech.txt, где Дефкон назван Вторым: «Я, Дефкон Второй, сын Отсчета Обратного», хотя там же, в комментах разработчиков, пишется, что он второй сын Отсчёта Обратного: « Defcon is the second son of T-Minus». Как я думаю, разработчики ошибочно поставили запятую, и правильно будет, что он второй сын Отсчёта. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:59, января 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Я тоже склоняюсь к такому мнению. Попробую передать свою мысль англичанам (если что, Вы мне поможете?) Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:09, января 7, 2018 (UTC)